


October 1st Traditions / Headcanons

by SaltyTyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, Andi Mack hcs, Buffy and Marty turn everything into a competition, Cece makes an appearance, Crafty TJ?, Dumbass trio, F/F, F/M, Kippen Twins, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, TJ and Marty make a mess, Traditions, Tyrus - Freeform, halloween themed, implied wonah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyTyrus/pseuds/SaltyTyrus
Summary: The GHC invites the Dumbass Trio + Amber to join them in bringing in October.





	October 1st Traditions / Headcanons

▪️Its tradition for the GHC to stay up until it's exactly 12am, October 1st  
▪️Cyrus is usually full of energy drinks. He tries his absolute best but if he falls asleep before 12am, they'll usually wake him up at 11:58 so he doesn't miss it  
▪️They alternate which house they spend the night at each year  
▪️Currently it's Andi's turn; Bex and Bowie had a date night so they're spending it at Cece's  
🍁  
▪️This time around they invited the Dumbass Trio + Amber to bring in October with them  
▪️Since they added to their tradition this year, the four newcomers were each told to bring over their favorite Halloween movie:  
**Amber:** Fun Size  
**TJ**: Paranorman  
**Jonah**: Poltergeist  
**Marty**: Nightmare on Elm Street  
🍁  
▪️It's **mandatory** to wear Halloween themed pajamas! (**bonus points** _if_ your socks are halloween themed as well)  
🍁  
▪️While they wait for the clock to hit 12, they bake several different kinds of muffins and cupcakes.  
▪️Marty and Buffy thought it should become a competition to see who could decorate muffins/cupcakes the best.  
▪️ It's currently the GHC vs The Dumbass Trio (Amber eagerly opted to be the judge - mainly to watch the chaos unfold in peace. She decorates a few of her own though)  
▪️As u can imagine, the dumbass trio absolutely destroys the kitchen... Marty and TJ get in an icing fight at one point. Jonah doesn't take part in it but is a casualty as a result anyways. He panicked when TJ went to throw sprinkles at Marty and it ended up in his eye. When Buffy dragged him out of the kitchen to flush his eye she threw a playful "dumbass" over her shoulder at TJ and Marty.  
▪️Cece walks into the kitchen at one point (Marty in mid icing throw) and everyone freezes/the room goes dead silent. For a good thirty seconds she stood in the door way, face unreadable, and everyone forgot how to breathe. Andi assumed Cece was about to kick everyone out and began apologizing. However Cece simply walked over to the counter, stopped at Amber and pointed at her plate of cupcakes. Although very unsettled, Amber got the hint, nodded and quickly pushed the plate towards Cece. She took two cupcakes, gave Amber a pat on the shoulder and a smile. She continued to head towards the fridge, poured herself a glass of milk and just as she was at the archway she turned around, took in the scene once more, shrugged and left with a "Make sure to clean it up". Everyone let out a relieved sigh and continued working (TJ and Marty calmed down).  
▪️Ofc the GHC wins thanks to Andi, plus the dumbass trio (minus a wounded Jonah) kind of self sabotaged any chance they had  
🍁  
▪️Painting your nails black and orange (+white) is apart of their yearly tradition, meaning **everyone** gets their nails painted  
▪️Buffy and Marty ofc make it a competition to see who can do the best nail art (with a twist, which is that they're painting each other's nails)  
▪️Marty tries, he really does…but the nail polish ends up all over Buffy's fingers and instead of a pumpkin, Buffy's gets a swirl / excessive amount of black and orange nail polish on every other finger  
▪️Meaning Buffy wins; although Marty likes to argue that he's really the winner because he ended up with nearly perfect candy corns / ghosts on his nails, while all she got was the bottle of nail polish remover  
▪️The rest of the group didn't take part in the competition, but TJ did end up painting Cyrus' nails for him. (He's had enough practice over the years with Amber forcing him to do hers and is shockingly good at painting them)  
▪️TJ also ends up doing Jonah's right hand (aka Jonah got frustrated halfway through - his left hand is a mess and he begged TJ to take over)  
▪️ Amber overhears Cyrus and Jonah comparing nails / complimenting TJ and she screams "_You're welcome, Thel_" from across the room  
▪️TJs stomach drops, Cyrus goes silent, and Jonah responds with, "Thel?". After shooting Amber a glare he lies and tells Jonah that Thel is apart of their twin language / it's another word for brother. Jonah thankfully buys it with a shrug and a smile  
🍁  
▪️TJ, Cyrus, Amber, and Andi end up on the floor making bracelets throughout one of the movies.  
▪️Cyrus gets halfway through his second bracelet when he suddenly lays his head on TJs lap with a, "_I'm just resting my eyes for a second_" (TJ and Andi both immediately make eye contact and share a knowing look)  
▪️Cyrus ends up completely knocked out within 5 minutes.  
▪️At some point TJ stopped making bracelets and just ran his fingers through Cyrus' hair / continued to watch Marty's pick of movie (Andi and Amber speak through facial expressions and Amber sneaks a video of TJ/Cyrus).  
▪️When TJ can no longer power through the pins and needles coursing through his legs and feet he asks Marty and Jonah to carry Cyrus to the couch.  
▪️The two may or may not had nearly dropped Cyrus on their way to the couch…  
(just imagine TJ and Buffy teaming up to yell at them if they had dropped him - also sidenote but I could definitely see Cyrus still remaining dead asleep and unbothered only to wake up hours later like, "when the hell did I get this bruise?!?")  
🍁  
▪️Part of the tradition is to switch to something light regarding movies/shows (they usually turn towards Halloween themed cartoon episodes)  
▪️So about halfway through the night they switch to: It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown  
🍁  
▪️Buffy and Marty face off for the last time that night regarding who falls asleep first  
▪️At last, Marty finally wins at something. He takes a quick photo of Buffy sleeping, and sent it to her along with a, "_better luck next year 👻_". Then he passes out  
🍁  
▪️Jonah fell asleep at some point while on a video call with Walker. Andi took his phone and showed Walker the bracelets they made / introduced him to Amber. They talked for around 10-15 minutes.  
🍂  
▪️Amber and Andi end up being the last two awake. They spent the rest of the night in Andi Shack eating cupcakes and talking / freaking themselves out with conspiracy and true crime videos.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to tumblr and its all over the place regarding verb tenses (I'm sorry!!). The whole post reminds me of a draft for a fic, its kind of driving me up the wall. Its messy and several different events could be expanded on but I love October and its still the 1st, and if I attempted to pull everything together into a functioning fic I probably would take until November 1st+ to post it. So here's to not overthinking everything, Happy October 1st :)  
(...the posting date says 10/2 but I still have an hour and something left of 10/1 soooo yeah 😂)
> 
> If anyone has any headcanons of their own or add ons I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Tumblr: saltytyrus


End file.
